


Spinning Around You.

by Cat_Uni_creating



Category: SPY x FAMILY (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ballroom Dancing, Dorks in Love, Eden Academy (SPY x FAMILY), F/M, Secret Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Uni_creating/pseuds/Cat_Uni_creating
Summary: Graduation for Loid Forger means dancing with Yor Briar one more time.
Relationships: Loid Forger | Twilight/Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47
Collections: Fluffy Fics for Mira, SxF Gift Exchange 2020





	Spinning Around You.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luckystars1015](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckystars1015/gifts).



> I'm really happy I got you as secret santa, hope you can enjoy reading this and wish you the very best!! <3

Windows so large that are impossible to see whole in just one glance, let the darkness of night see through and contrast with the warm light emanating from the candles of the luxurious chandelier in the middle of the Eden Academy cafeteria, whose long tables have been taken away for the sake of graduating senior students.

Paintings of the previous regents look down on the mixture of new promises, all decorated in dresses and suits of the finest fabrics, all with an air of elegance worthy of those who are graduating from this Academy and who are waiting attentively, for the musicians begin to play.

Trying to be inconspicuous, Loid Forger enters through the exit instead of the grandly decorated front door. The young man with a thousand faces, as his peers have called him for his ability to appear like a different person every time he must deliver answers to satisfy the teachers, or the prince of roses, as most of the female students have nicknamed him for his well-known honey traps, capable of making even the wildest "rose" fall.

There are so many people here that Loid would rather not have come in the first place, but not attending his own graduation was too great a risk to take and aside, he owes it to her.

Her, that is, Yor Briar.

The intricacies of their relationship are not to be described in a foul way and that is why he doesn’t dare to describe the root from which the branches that hold him close to her come in the first place.

It’s as if the sea opens only for her when he sees her, scarlet red ball gown with sparkling gems of the same color sewn in a pattern through the waterfall that falls from her waist and a modest neckline with more details than an entire wardrobe, on her collarbone the golden necklace that he gave her as a gift showing off with a matching headband of the same color, two roses with prominent thorns just above her ears and in these, the pointed earrings that she always wears.

She looks sublime. As much as Loid wants to, he can't help the quick beating of his heart when Yor smiles at his sight and gracefully walks, like a fellow student at Eden Academy, up to him.

"Glad to see you came, Loid"

"Sure I did, it's our graduation after all."

_(Although he knew well, that he had come only for her)_

Reaching out to her, the moment Yor accepted his discreet invitation to a dance, Loid planted a kiss on the back of her palm and greatly enjoyed the luscious blush on her cheeks. She didn't dare say anything _(at least not for now)_ , while they were under the gaze of Professor Henderson, who ever since they were at Cecilia Hall never stopped evaluating them to be the epitome of elegance.

Straight postures and stares that have no place to shy away from the exhaustive evaluation they make of each other, coupled with the sensitive notion that Yor has her left hand on his shoulder and he has his right on her waist, the remaining entwined in a warmth that Loid hopes won't end so soon.

At the sign of the director, the orchestra begins its first song "Under the sky of Paris", although that could not be more wrong at this time.

Piano and violin mix to make way for the accordion, and just as the notes fly through the air, their feet seem to want to fly across the floor. One step forward and another diagonally until they come together and repeat again.

There are some whispers from their peers seeing them together, realizing that the rumors that they were both close seemed to be true. Yor's hand squeezes his tightly and Loid grins the pain away, mentally reassuring himself that she wouldn't be able to break her dance partner's hand… Right?

To distract her, Loid spins her around, marveling at the flight of her dress and how it seems to shine brighter than before when doing so. A few gasps are faintly heard as Yor laughs and he knows she's made more than one heart jump.

However, that does not matter, because the person she is laughing with is him and Loid has no intention of letting her go to arms other than his own.

Bypassing the rigorous rules they have been instructed to dance to, Loid decides to guide her spinning along with him. Hands secured in place, nimbly avoiding anyone who crosses their path. That intense red that he has become used to seeing within the year is still just as precious and the reflection of his own gaze makes him want to lose himself more and more in it, in the mysteries that she hides and in which he himself wants to reveal to her.

Approaching her discreetly to whisper into her ear, he doesn't miss how quickly she blushes.

"It seems that Professor Henderson is going to get dizzy with so many spins we do, Yor"

A nervous little laugh sounds only for him.

"Then we should keep spinning"

Yor is so charming even without trying, Loid has no choice but to fulfill her every request.

"If that's what you want"

Securing her in place, he turns and slightly alarmed Yor turns with him, increasing speed more and more until he’s sure he can get drunk only with how the only thing clear at this moment is her.

_"Loid, it was a joke!"_

It's a whisper that wants to be a scream, so Loid begins to slow down and accidentally _(absolutely intentional)_ makes Yor's feet trip over his so that he can catch her in his arms once more.

_"... Loid"_

Adorably complaining with a slight pout, he can't help but laugh.

"If I had known how much you wanted to attract attention, then ..."

"Then what?"

He well knows that she has nothing to say. Yor would have danced with him in the same way and although it shouldn't, it makes him extremely happy to know.

It's a bit hard to ignore the near cardiac arrest that Professor Henderson was having at watching them spin around the floor ignoring every possible dance etiquette, so Loid goes back to how they were originally out of compassion, one step forward and one diagonally settling as if nothing to the song that was about to end.

A short break from the journey that has been the first song, the musicians change their sheet music on their stands to begin the next one shortly.

"... It seems that there are others who want to dance with you."

He can see the other female students from the corner of his eye and next to them, male students waiting their turn to dance with Yor. Something churns in his chest at the thought, there are rules Loid can break, but he knows that not giving in to his dance partner after the first song is not one of them.

"It doesn't matter, Yor"

_Right now, only you matter._

If Loid could, he would stay dancing tonight in an eternal repetition.

It’s the closest he has ever felt to her and that he assumes, because of Yor's dilated pupils, that it’s the same for her. He wants to take her spinning out of the room, between the dark night and the gardens of the Academy, marveling at how the moonlight reflects off the white of her skin and the contrast it makes with her black hair. He would guide her graceful, but slightly nervous steps, in a perfect sway that could hide such a beautiful view from any intruder and make it instead a privileged one that only he has the right to witness.

The next song is about to start and the murmurs of the people start to get louder.

A plan formed in his head. He was never the type to hesitate too much, after all.

"Would you like to go outside?"

Seeing her nod quickly, hand in hand, they left the room and this time, Professor Henderson did faint at the audacity.

If Loid is the prince of roses, then Yor is his thorn princess.

And together, they would dance the memories of their time at Eden Academy until dawn.


End file.
